


Behind One Locked Door is Another Man’s Pleasure

by okydoky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okydoky/pseuds/okydoky
Summary: After Al has been gone twenty minutes, Teddy takes it upon himself to find him. He doesn’t get what he bargained for – he gets so much more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for marguerite_26’s ‘One Plot, Many Pairings’ Challenge. Thank you to leela_cat and emansil_08 for beta-ing this for me!

Teddy huffed. He knew that logically he shouldn’t be annoyed that Al was taking his time fetching Uncle Harry’s old Auror logs from four-by-four room that Al laughingly called his spare room. But he was. Annoyed, that is. 

It had been almost twenty minutes. Maybe even twenty -five. Teddy had finished the glass of wine Al had presented to him at the front door and another as well if he were being truthful. He understood that the box of logs was probably behind one stack of boxes, and under another dozen, and Al was probably just being tidy. Under normal circumstances, Teddy would have highly approved. Truth be told, it probably would have turned him on a little as well. But he’d been bloody ages. 

He eyed the bottle of wine. Another glass? No. He’d go and find Al. Offer a hand. Not that Al had ever shown any interest in the kind of hand which Teddy wanted to offer. More’s the pity. 

Anyway. Teddy sighed and got up from the sofa, climbing the stairs which led to the bedrooms in Al’s tiny, rickety house. The hallway was dark, but Teddy could definitely see a spider’s web in one corner. Hmm. The door to the spare room was closed.

Teddy walked in and the door shut behind him.

“No!” Al yelled as the door shut. “Jesus fucking Christ. The door… you… fuck”

Teddy frowned. He didn’t quite understand what was so awful about a door shutting. Until he tried the door, and it wouldn’t open.

“There’s something wrong with your door,” Teddy said, looking down at Al who had his head in his hands.

Al looked up. “Really?” he asked. “Actually, I’ve been sat on the floor of this stupid small, dusty room for the last twenty minutes because I could just get out by using the door. Have you got your wand?”

Oh. That made sense. And his wand? Definitely sitting next to the wine bottle on the coffee table downstairs. Teddy relayed his thoughts to Al, who rolled his eyes in response.

“Why didn’t you say anything when I came in?”

Al muttered something as he moved about awkwardly, shifting from lying down to crossing his legs.

“What?” Teddy slid down the door to sit. His knees were almost touching Al. There were stacks of boxes on either side of him, looming over him quite ominously. They could quite easily die if one of the towers toppled over, burying them. No one would find them for days. Al would probably have had to begin eating him to stay alive. Bad times.

“I may have dozed off, all right?” 

Teddy groaned. “Brilliant.”

“You’re the knob that came up here without his wand.”

“Don’t call me a knob. You haven’t got your wand either,” Teddy retorted with a snigger.

Al sniggered as well, before they fell into silence.

Teddy cleared his throat. “How are we going to get out then?”

Al sighed. “It’ll unstick soon. It’s done this before, but I’ve never been on this side of the door when it happened. Sometimes it opens from that side, but not this side… I haven’t really got a clue. And before you say anything, I don’t know why. I think it might have something to do with the crazy old bat who used to live here. Could barely cast a Levitation Charm before her son carted her off, never mind a Locking Charm.”

“Oh,” Teddy said. “Should really get that fixed.”

“Probably,” Al agreed.

“What do we do then?” Teddy asked.

“Play I Spy?”

“I spy a box? What’s in all of these anyway?”

Al began to point out the different stacks, listing old school things, boxes of his dad’s Auror logs, photo albums, stuff for the charity shop down the road, and a couple of boxes that had been there when he moved in. 

Teddy stopped Al. There was endless opportunity for what could be in those boxes. It was unlikely to be very interesting, but it might help Teddy pass the time in a way that was not imagining pushing Al against the dusty boxes and licking his neck and chest and cock. “You’ve looked at them all, right?”

Al shrugged. “They’re not mine…”

Teddy waved his answer off. “Of course they are. If they’d wanted the stuff, they should have taken it. Anything left in the house is yours. Pure and simple.”

Al paused. “I take it you want to look?”

“Well, of course!” Teddy said with a grin.

Al laughed and rolled his eyes. “I forgot how nosy you are.”

Teddy frowned. “Just interested in the world around me.” That was always the phrase his gran had used anyway. He knew he was a bit nosy. Not that he would ever admit that out loud to Al. 

Standing, Al, reached past Teddy to grab the first of the boxes. His crotch was right in front of Teddy’s face for a tantalising few seconds in which he imagined about burying his face there. He could always dream. Then Al moved away, leaving him feeling oddly bereft. 

Al hovered around with the box for a second, clearly trying to work out where to put it. Then he sighed. “Ted, you’ll have to move. Come and sit next to me, there’ll just about be enough room to put the box in front of us.”

“Oh,” Teddy said, trying to keep his voice even. He’d never turn down an excuse to sit that close to Al. Their thighs would definitely be touching. Probably elbows and shoulders as well. “Yeah, that sounds like the best plan to me.”

He crawled across the tiny space of floor, turning around and to sit facing the door. Al dropped the box onto Teddy’s outstretched legs and squeezed into the space next to him. Teddy was right: they were touching in lots of places. 

Al reached over, and pulled the Spellotape from the lid of the box. On top were a few books, which Al showed Teddy, who squinted at them, before declaring them dull. They were discarded on the floor at their feet.

Al stuck his hand back into the box, and this time when he pulled the item out, they both started to snicker. Between Al’s fingers was a pair of handcuffs. Pink fluffy handcuffs at that. Teddy couldn’t help his mind immediately jumping to the image of Al handcuffed to Teddy’s four-poster. With the pink fluffy handcuffs, obviously.

Between laughs to mask his arousal, Teddy asked, “I thought you said an old lady lived here?”

“She might have been old,” Al laughed. “But she was clearly young at heart. But I have some rather awful mental images right about now. Worse than when I caught Mum and Dad in the garden shed.” He shuddered.

Teddy wished his images were that awful rather than young, fit and pressed up against him. 

Al leant over, and as he did, the box moved over Teddy’s lap. It brushed his cock, which Teddy was not surprised to feel hardening. Al continued to pull various sex toys out of the box, the majority of which Teddy couldn’t even identify, but had Al in absolute stitches. Eventually, they were all scattered at Al and Teddy’s feet, the empty box sat on Teddy’s lap. He was as hard as a rock.

Wiping a tear away from his cheek, Al leant back against the wall. “Fuck me, I wasn’t expecting that. Good suggestion there, Ted.”

Teddy grimaced. “No, me either.” He’d conveniently forgotten that this whole situation was his stupid fault.

“We’d better put them back, I might wet myself if I keep looking at them.”

Teddy closed his eyes shut as Al pulled the box from him. There was not a chance that his arousal wouldn’t be obvious through his thin linen trousers. He was going to start a campaign for a revival in the wearing of robes. For everything. Fuck these thin Muggle clothes.

“Oh,” Al said. The word was barely a breath. 

Teddy opened his eyes. He would bet quite a lot of money that Al wouldn’t disappear in a puff of smoke just because Teddy wanted him to.

Al’s eyes were watching Teddy’s crotch. Teddy glanced down, and there was a definite bulge in his trousers.

“Is that for me… or the stuff?” Al asked.

The silence was deafening until Teddy choked out, “You.”

“Oh,” Al said softly. He sat back down next to Teddy. Their thighs touched.

Teddy cleared his throat. “Al… I’m sorry. I don’t really know what to say, but if we weren’t stuck in this room, I would be running away and telling you that you’d never have to see me again. I don’t presume… or think or imagine…”

“Shut up,” Al said. “Just let me think.”

Teddy was fairly sure his heart didn’t beat, and his lungs didn’t breathe until Al touched his face a minute later. His fingers ran along Teddy’s jaw, turning his face to look at Al.

Al looked at him, staring into his eyes. The green of Al’s eyes had always mesmerised Teddy, and he certainly wouldn’t turn down an opportunity to stare into them for a moment. 

“Al,” Teddy said.

“Shut up.”

Teddy watched as Al’s eyes flickered up and down from his eyes to his lips and back again. Teddy knew he was about to be kissed, and he leant in, meeting Al halfway. 

Al took Teddy’s lips between his, kissing him in soft pecks before Al opened his mouth slightly, and licked across Teddy’s bottom lip. Teddy moaned, his lips tingling where Al touched him, and a warm, full feeling forming in the pit of his stomach. Al’s tongue slipped between Teddy’s lips briefly and Teddy was fairly sure he had died and gone to heaven, because here he was, sitting next to Al, the bloke he’d fancied for longer than he liked to remember, and he was kissing him. Actually tongues and teeth and lips kissing each other. 

The kiss had started out slow, but that was not the right word to describe it anymore. Teddy curled his hand in Al’s shirt, pulling him closer, biting his bottom lip before Al pulled away. 

Teddy whined quietly at the loss of sensation and opened his eyes to find Al looking at him closely. Shit. What was going on? Had he done something wrong? Kissed too roughly or not rough enough? Too much tongue, too much spit? Teddy couldn’t believe he’d fucked it up already.

But then, Al smiled, and rubbed his thumb across Teddy’s bottom lip, and Teddy couldn’t help but suck it briefly. Al moaned softly before he clambered on top of Teddy, straddling his hips, 

“What?” Teddy couldn’t comprehend. Was this actually happening? It felt like an out of body experience or something that was happening in a dream, because really, there was no way this could be real. Why would Al Potter, already a star Auror at only 21, want Teddy Lupin, who was quite a bit older, with a job that involved bugs and slime and mud?

Al smiled, a shy grin that made Teddy’s cock swell and his heart soar. “Just go with it.”

Teddy was definitely up for that, as Al could probably feel.

Once again, Al’s mouth was on him, kissing his lips and his jaw and his neck. Al’s hips started to rock and Teddy could feel Al’s swollen prick against the swell of his jeans, and would it really be so bad to come like this, rubbing up against each other and kissing as if their lives depended upon it. 

Al’s arms clutched around Teddy’s neck pulling him closer and Teddy started to rock upwards as well, the friction on his cock feeling better than anything Teddy had experienced.

Teddy could feel Al’s breath speeding up and the grip on his shoulders tightening. Teddy knew that Al was going to come in a minute, and fuck just the idea that he had done this to Al, made his kisses messy and sloppy, made him pant and moan and come was enough to set Teddy off.

He felt his hips roll in that slow way that he knew that preceded an orgasm, but this one was bigger and better than the ones he’d had alone and with strangers he didn’t give a shit about. This one was with Al, and it was perfect.

Teddy came, releasing a small cry into Al’s mouth, which Al swallowed it greedily. Al’s hips sped up as Teddy tried to catch his breath, and Teddy grabbed his arse urging him on. One tight squeeze later, and Al buried his head in Teddy’s shoulder, shuddering his orgasm into his tight blue jeans. 

Al pressed a kiss to Teddy’s damp, sweaty neck before sitting up to look at Teddy.

Teddy held his breath. 

“That was amazing,” Al said with a goofy grin. “My knee hurt though. Bed next time, methinks.”

“N…next time?” Teddy asked. He could barely believe what was happening. He was going to have to pinch himself when Al wasn’t looking. 

Al cocked his head. “Yeah. Of course. I’m not letting you go now I’ve got you.”

“Oh,” Teddy said. “Great, that’s just…”

There was a click, and Al bolted up. He wrenched the door open and turned back to Teddy, a huge smile across his face. 

“We’re free!” Al said. He held out his hand to Teddy, who took it. If Teddy had anything to do with it, he was never letting go.


End file.
